The Good In you
by CherryHikari
Summary: Sakura changed,she's in a gang/leader called Black Blossoms. Everyone walked out of her life that's why she changed.What happens when the friends N past lover comes back.Will they be able to find the sweet,innocent,cheerful emerald girl they use to know
1. Memories

The Good In you  
  
Summary: Sakura is now a bad girl but still the pretty popular one. Syaoran left her and promised he would come back, but it's been 5 years. Tomoyo left her 'cause she had to go to designing school that her Mother forced her to go to. After that Touya and Fujitaka got into a car accident then died. Now Sakura is a lonely, rebel, beautiful, mean girl. She has no family except Kero and the past is still haunting her. She has new friends and now is in a gang called "Black Blossoms", but what happens when her old friends come back?  
  
A/N: Hey Cherry Hikari here! Well this is my second fan fiction. I did this 'cause it was in my mind the whole week! So I didn't want to loose it. I think this is my favorite one. I like the plot and everything.  
  
I just hope that you like it! And please continue reading my stuff!  
Chapter 1  
  
Memories  
*flashback*  
  
"But Syaoran!" a very beautiful auburn-haired girl cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go." A messy amber-eyed boy said.  
  
"But I thought you loved me!" Sakura said with tears in her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"I do Sakura, but I'll come back, I promise." Syaoran said looking at her.  
  
"ok. Come back soon and write" Sakura said defeated.  
  
"I'll try Sakura and never change" With that Syaoran left.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but Mother is forcing me" Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But. Syaoran left me and now you!" Sakura said trying to hold back her best friend.  
  
"I know but we'll come back and never change Sakura we'll be in you heart. always."  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura and went to her plane.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"O-onichan!" "Otousan!"  
  
Sakura was just walking home from school when she saw two cars crash. She checked it out and realized that her brother and father were the ones in the car.  
  
"Touya are you ok?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine...take c-care." And with that he died.  
  
She didn't get to talk to her dad for he was already dead.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Bring!!!!!!  
  
Sakura turned off her alarm clock.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-sama" Kero said looking at his Mistress. They lived in a smaller house now, but they still used the create card to make money and other things they needed.  
  
"Mornin' Kero" replied Sakura with out any emotions.  
  
Sakura took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in a tight bun with a few strands of her hair falling down.  
  
She rolled her skirt up too high and her shirt was too tight. She looked at herself in her mirror.  
  
'Never change Sakura'  
  
Said a voice in her mind.  
  
"You left me." "All of you" "No one cares." Sakura said in her mind.  
  
HONK HONK!  
  
"There's my ride, Kero"  
  
Sakura went downstairs and grabbed her book bag.  
  
She opened her door, closed it and locked it.  
  
She ran up to her friends. She was in a gang now. No one messed with them. Sakura was the best in martial arts. She could protect herself with out anyone's help. Ever since everyone walked out of her life she trained a lot In her house with the fight card.  
  
Her gang was called "Black Blossoms". Of course they were all girls, each with a tattoo on their back shoulder.  
  
Only Sakura's was different.  
  
It was a black blossom with a diamond in the center that was shaped as an S. It had vines of black leafs.  
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Greeted Hikari, Crystal, Hana, and Teresa.  
  
Only they could call her Sakura, others said Sakura-sama or just stared at her and ran away.  
  
There was five of them in the group. Hikari had brown eyes with black layered hair.  
  
Crystal had deep purple eyes with short purple hair. Sakura liked to hang out with her 'cause she resembled Tomoyo, but she still liked her for who Crystal was.  
  
Hana had honey eyes and almost had the same kind of hairstyle as Sakura's but she always curled her hair.  
  
Teresa had pretty hazel eyes with long dark brown hair. It was very soft and every one always wanted to ask her what she did, but no one would dare to talk to them sometimes.  
  
Sakura hopped on and Crystal started the car with great speed. They knew about the Clow cards or Sakura cards.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey Sakura lets go to your house! You never let us come!" said Crystal who got off the car and ran to her house.  
  
She was followed by Teresa, Hana, Hikari, and Sakura who was practically panicking,  
  
"WAIT! You guys!" Sakura said whose scared half to death right now.  
  
Crystal opened the door to see the walls pink with cherry blossoms. She always admired Sakura's love for Cherry Blossoms.  
  
"Sakura is that you?" Kero said going down stairs.  
  
"Hey Sakura I thought you lived alone?" asked Hana.  
  
"U-uhh t-that's my brother!" Sakura said sweating.  
  
"Sakura are you alright, do you have a fever?" asked Hikari touching her forehead.  
  
"Kero don't come down!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Kero didn't hear that of course.  
  
"So Sakura what's your brother like?" asked Crystal  
  
"He-He's...oh crap!" Sakura said who suddenly saw Kero coming down.  
  
"He's crap?" asked Crystal curiously.  
  
"Hey Sakura what's wrong with you?" asked Kero.  
  
When he looked who was beside her he saw her group of friends. He then pretended to be a stuff animal again and fell to the ground.  
  
"What the heck is that?!?" Hana said picking Kero up.  
  
"Was this thing flying?" asked Crystal  
  
"A-ano no!" Sakura said grabbing Kero.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Don't lie! Were your best friends we wont tell anyone.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and told them the whole story even Syaoran.  
  
Ever since then they have kept the secret and has helped Sakura with everything.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Soon they arrived in school. Sakura stood their in front of the building to find.....Tomoyo!!!!!!!!  
  
AN:  
  
Cherry Hikari: Hey you guys! So how was it? Did you like it?  
  
Kero: Of course they did even though I didn't talk much!!!  
  
Cherry Hikari: Sorry Kero! I'll try the next chapter!  
  
Kero: You'd better! Hmmph!  
  
Cherry Hikari: Ano Kero! Tell them!  
  
Kero: what? Oh yeah! REVIEW! Or else!  
  
You heard him! So please review  
  
-Cherry Hikari 


	2. Forgive and Forget

The Good In you  
  
A/n: Hey! Cherry Hikari here! Well here's the next chapter! Thank You for all the reviewers who said kind things and telling me to continue this fic!  
Chapter 2  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
By:  
  
Cherry Hikari  
  
"T-Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura startled.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily hugging her best friend.  
  
Sakura was still shock that she didn't even hug her back.  
  
Everyone saw this and was shock that the purple eyed girl had the guts to hug the most popular and dangerous girl in school.  
  
After Tomoyo hugged Sakura, she looked at her with concern in her eyes.  
  
She asked, "Sakura what's wrong? Aren't you happy that I'm here?" while Tomoyo was looking at her.  
  
"Sakura is this the girl Tomoyo you told us about?" Asked Crystal.  
  
Sakura told them about everything that happened in her life. They all felt sad for her so they always tried to make Sakura happy.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in agreement towards her gang.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and glared at her. Tomoyo was shock and took a step back.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said confused.  
  
"Why'd you come back after all these years?!" Sakura said with anger in her eyes.  
  
This made everyone is school look at what was happening. They watched from afar since they saw Sakura mad for they knew not to come close to her when she was mad.  
  
Her friends just stayed behind Sakura waiting for a sign.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Tomoyo said hurt and confused.  
  
"What do I mean?!?!? First Syaoran left me, then you, then my brother and my father!" Sakura said screaming.  
  
"Oh Sakura! I didn't know I'm sorry!" Tomoyo said startled from the news.  
  
Tomoyo tried to hug Sakura, but she just pushed her away.  
  
Tomoyo looked hurt she just looked at Sakura.  
  
The rest of Sakura's gang felt sad for Tomoyo, she didn't know that all this happened to Sakura.  
  
"In case anyone didn't inform you" Sakura began, "It's Kinomoto to everyone or Sakura-sama, and you'd better watch out who you're talking to!"  
  
"Obviously nobody didn't tell you that this is my gang the "Black Blossoms" So watch out who your talking/dealing with Daidouji" Sakura walked to the girls locker room and motioned for her group to come.  
  
Crystal looked at the girl and whispered, "Don't worry she'll come around or you can make her" she said with a sad expression.  
  
Tomoyo just walked away and went to the office to get her schedule. She tried to wipe away the flood of tears, but they just kept coming back no matter what.  
  
In the locker room.  
  
As Crystal opened the door she waited till everyone in their group was in.  
  
The Sakura cleared her throat so every girl in the room got out except her gang.  
  
"Sakura I thought you always wanted to see your old friend again" Hana started with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I know Hana, but it's hard you know? I mean after all these years and she comes back. I don't know what to do anymore. It's hard for me to think" Sakura said while putting her hands on her head.  
  
All her friends looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
Crystal came up to her and said, " Sakura-chan I know it's hard, but its not her fault she left remember? Her mom forced her to and she tried to stay for you. I bet that when she was there she tried to come back" she finished with a comforting voice.  
  
"I know, but.ughh! I don't know I'll decide later! Let's just go to class" Sakura said as she went out the door and went to her homeroom.  
  
As she went in her class she sat down in her chair which was located in the middle of the room. Her friends sat on their seats which formed like and square or a circle 'cause they surrounded Sakura.  
  
Ring!!!  
  
Their teacher Tereda-Sensei walked in.  
  
"Class settle down. I would like to inform you that we have a new student joining us. Her name is Dadouji Tomoyo. Please come in." Tereda said as he looked at the door.  
  
Tomoyo heard her name and walked in.  
  
"Class I want you guys to welcome her and make her feel comfortable. Is that clear?" He asked.  
  
The class nodded in agreement. A lot of them felt sorry for her 'cause she got on the wrong foot here in this school.  
  
"Hmmmm let's see. Where should we sit you? Aah how about behind Miss Kinomoto." He said.  
  
Sakura was shocked, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Would you rai-" Tereda was interrupted by Tomoyo who said, "That's all right Sensei I know who she is."  
  
She walked towards Sakura, who just looked at her. Tomoyo sat down and prayed that today would be over soon and hoped Sakura would be her friend again.  
  
Sakura just took a deep breath and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Kinomoto?" the sensei said as he looked up.  
  
"Can I please be excuse to go to the bathroom?" Sakura said as she looked at her group and they nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok but just make sure that.you'll come back." He said as he made the last 3 words you'll come back cleared. The last time she went to the bathroom she didn't return to class nor come back to the school for the rest of the day.  
  
Sakura got up and so did the rest of her friends, who said, "Hai."  
  
As they got up Sakura surprisingly took Tomoyo by force to follow her. Tomoyo just obeyed and followed her.  
  
As they got to the bathroom Sakura told Crystal to look if anyone was in there. Crystal looked and found no one.  
  
"Sakura there's no one in here!" Crystal said as she stopped looking under the stalls.  
  
Sakura nodded and looked at Tomoyo who was looking at the floor.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said as she tried to look at Tomoyo's face.  
  
Tomoyo still didn't look.  
  
" Damn it Tomoyo don't ignore me!" Sakura yelled as she was getting mad of course.  
  
Here she was trying to apologize for the first time in her life, but the person was just ignoring her.  
  
Finally Tomoyo looked up with red eyes and stained tears on her face.  
  
"Look Tomoyo I-I'm sorry" Sakura said feeling guilty.  
  
Tomoyo just hugged her.  
  
After hugging the rest of the group joined.  
  
"Friends?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Friends!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Anyways I want you to meet the rest of the gang. This is Crystal, Hana, Teresa, and Hikari! They've helped me a lot when I was going through a lot of depression." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Hey!" said all four at the same time.  
  
"Hi! Thanks for taking care of Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said with still tears in her eyes.  
  
"So Tomoyo! Wanna joing the gang?" Sakura said.  
  
"Of course!! I'd love to! But what's your guys rep. ? Tomoyo asked curious.  
  
"Well.We are known for being the deadliest gang, beautiful, mean not known for magic, but Sakura here sometimes uses magic!" Teresa said who let out a small laugh.  
  
"Hmm That's pretty cool! I like how you guys call your selves the "Black Blossom"! Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgo to tell you since your going to join you have to get a tattoo." Sakura said hoping Tomoyo would not get scared.  
  
"Really? I always wanted a tattoo. Can I see yours?" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sakura showed her and told the rest of the gang to do the same.  
  
"Wow! Do I get to make your guys clothes and tape you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo you never changed! Of course!" Sakura said with a happy face.  
  
"Well we'll meet after school at my house! Let's go to class now!" Sakura said as she headed out the door.  
  
As Sakura opened the door to her homeroom the school bell rang. She smiled since it was lunch next.  
  
They went to the lunch room and got their food. They sat at a table that was designed especially for them. It was a white table that had small black Cherry Blossoms on it. In the middle of the table it had a big S which was decorated very well.  
  
No one dared to sit at that table. But there was this one time a girl dared to do that.  
  
*flashback*  
  
As Sakura and her gang were in the line to get their food she saw a blonde girl whose name was Britney sat at their table.  
  
"Crystal look at what we have here." Sakura said to her.  
  
Her group turned around and saw the slutty bitch sitting at their table thinking she was all cool.  
  
Anger rose in Crystal's, Hana's, Hikari's, Teresa's, and most of all Sakura's body.  
  
"It's show time" as Sakura did a back flip so she was out of the cafeteria line. The rest of her gang followed her lead.  
  
Every student in the cafeteria looked at what was going on.  
  
Sakura walked to her table and looked at the girl.  
  
"I don't know if anyone's informed you, but this is my table, see this S in the middle? Or are you just blind?" Sakura said pointing at the S in the middle.  
  
"Your not the boss of me slut!" Britney said.  
  
Sakura was now fuming, no one had ever called her a slut.  
  
"First of all there's no "I" in slut but theirs sure is a "U" in it! Second you're on my turf bitch! So that does mean I am your boss!" Sakura said as she took Britney's glass of milk and dumped it on her hair.  
  
Britney stood up and yelled at her, "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"Would you like cash or check?" Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
Britney got even more mad for Sakura was being a smart ass and she hated those people who were like that.  
  
Britney tried to punch Sakura's face which she easily dodged. She tried to kick her leg but she just did a back flip. Everything she tried to do Sakura easily blocked it.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting bored! Game's over!" Sakura said and punched her right in the stomach and then her right eye.  
  
Britney ran out of the room and didn't come back the next day nor the school year.  
  
Everyone clapped in the room and the guys just whistled.  
  
*end of flashback*  
"I like your table" Tomoyo said looking at the design.  
  
"Thanks! Sakura got the create card to do it" Crystal said.  
  
"You told them about the cards?" Tomoyo said in disbelief.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
As they kept chatting everyone looked at Tomoyo with jealous eyes 'cause it was only her first day and she was already hanging out with the coolest people in school! But they just kept quite.  
  
After lunch it was gym class.  
  
The boys would wear a blue shirt and navy shorts while the girls would wear a white shirt with pink shorts or gray ones which ever they chose to wear.  
  
"Ok class! Today we are doing gymnastics!" The coach said.  
  
Some grumbled because they were not very good at it, and some like Sakura and her gang just smiled.  
  
"Ok first up Kinomoto, Sakura!" yelled the coach  
  
Sakura stood up proud and walked her way to the mat.  
  
As she was walking a guy named Jin su grabbed her leg.  
  
"Hey there Cherry Blossom wan to be my girl friend." Jin su said as he started to rub her leg.  
  
"In your dreams jackass!" Sakura yelled as she kicked him in the face.  
  
Sakura looked at him with disgust and Tomoyo just taped the whole thing.  
  
Sakura went to the middle of the mat. She backed up and ran with full speed.  
  
She did 5 cartwheels then did a 3 back flips and for the finale she did a cartwheel with a twirl. (AN: I'm just making this up! I don't know if you can do that!)  
  
The whole class cheered and well the boys just whistled.  
  
"Good job Kinomoto-san" the coach said.  
  
Sakura just walked back to her friends with a smirk on her face.  
  
As she passed Jin su she just glared at him.  
  
"Good Job Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said still filming her.  
  
She had her long purple hair up in a bun.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
Soon Gym class ended and so was the rest of the class.  
  
Sakura's Gang was now just walking in the hall way just talking.  
  
"So Tomoyo did you join any clubs?" Asked Teresa  
  
"Umm yeah! I joined choir!" she said proudly.  
  
"Cool maybe you can sing to us sometime!" Hana said.  
  
"Ok you guys! Listen up we still have to act the same around people and not cheerful all the time just because Tomoyo is here no offense." Sakura said with a serious tone. "Not taken and I agree" Tomoyo said with also a serious voice.  
  
"You're right Sakura umm maybe when we go to your house we can teach Tomoyo how to act and everything?" Asked Hikari.  
  
"Yah that's a good idea and do you have a place to stay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm no. Is it ok if I stay with you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course, it'll be easier for Crystal to pick us up." Sakura said reassuringly.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" Crystal said as she made her way to her car.  
  
Everyone hopped on her car with Sakura in the middle.  
  
As they were driving with the music loud playing 'Mesmerized'. Sakura loved this song so much she started singing with her pretty voice.  
  
There was of course Tomoyo tapping the whole thing.  
  
'I've been going half crazy for your love,  
  
and I was told that the sex was better than drugs!  
  
Then get addicted boy listen I'm the only peace of the puzzle that your  
  
missing  
  
Like when we kissing'  
  
Sakura paused and the rest of the girls said.  
  
'Bye bye bye'  
  
Sakura began again.  
  
'You got a girl that'll.'  
  
She paused again and waited for her friends.  
  
'ride ride ride'  
  
Sakura continued.  
  
'So take me tonight and do what you do to me baby!'  
  
Sakura kept singing the whole time and everyone in the road looked at her with awe.  
  
They finally made it at Sakura's house. Sakura opened her door and motioned everyone to come in.  
  
"Kero! Look whose here!" Sakura yelled upstairs.  
  
"What Sakura I was juss about to win when yo-" Kero started but then saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Kero said with big eyes.  
  
"Kero!" Tomoyo hugged Kero.  
  
"Did you bring me sweets?" Kero said because Sakura didn't really pay much attention to him anymore.  
  
"You never changed! Here!" Tomoyo said as she took a bag of sweets out of her purse.  
  
"Yum!!!" Kero said as he attacked the bag and brought it upstairs.  
  
"Tomoyo follow me upstairs to your room!" Sakura said as she was going upstairs. The rest followed her.  
  
"Here" Sakura said as she opened the door which revealed a purple room with almost everything purple.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she put her things down.  
  
"No problem, ok now let's go outside, but first let's change in to different clothes" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh! I have some dresses I made let me show you!" Tomoyo said as she got a bunch of clothes out.  
  
There were six shirts pants and jacket. Tomoyo handed them each that were theirs.  
  
When all of them including Tomoyo were down changing all came out  
  
Sakura was wearing a hot pink tight shirt which showed her belly. She had black flair pants and high heeled shoes. She had a necklace that was one black cherry blossom.  
  
Tomoyo had a dark purple shirt on that was also tight on her, but the back had laces which revealed her white skin. She also had a black mini skirt that was above her knees and was wearing boots that was up to her ankles.  
  
Crystal had a halter top that was red and tight. She had black pants that were capris. She had white sandals so that it stood out.  
  
Hikari had a baby blue tight shirt and the neckline on her shirt was way down that revealed too much of her boobs. She had a black boots that was up to her knees. She just wore tight white pants similar to Sakura's.  
  
Teresa had a black shirt with laces at the side. She wore a very tight skirt that was past her knees with black shoes that was by Steve Madden.  
  
Hana had a tight white shirt that was up under her breasts which revealed a lot of her stomach. She had a very tight skirt which had a slit at the right side with sandals that was laced up to her knees.  
  
(They didn't wear their jackets since it was too hot)  
  
"Ok Tomoyo lesson 1..  
An:  
  
Pheww! That was long ne?? well anyways please please please please please please please please please please  
  
R+R R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R  
  
-Cherry Hikari 


	3. Coming Back

b The Good In you/b  
  
AN: Hello Minna-san! Cherry Hikari here! Well this is Chapter 3 for The Good in you! Please continue to review 'cause if you don't I will think that nobody is reading my fic and I wont continue. That's all for now Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Coming Back  
  
"Ok Tomoyo first step is how you walk." Said Sakura as she showed an example.  
  
Sakura walked to the middle of the room far away from Tomoyo but still facing her. She walked down the aisle, doing a cat walk. She swang her very well shaped hips left then right left and right.  
  
"Got it?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"You try" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo stood where Sakura was and walked the same way she did perfectly.  
  
Crystal clapped her hands and said, "You're a fast learner Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu!" Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat and said, " OK since that's done Lesson 2 is how you talk."  
  
"You have to talk with confidence and no fear to others and no emotion. Just like right now. Got it?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Got it" Tomoyo said reassuringly.  
  
Teresa went up to Sakura and said, "Sakura what about her skills in martial arts?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that! Hmmmm" Sakura thought hard.  
  
"Well just stay close to one of us till we get you prepared ok?" Sakura asked Tomoyo 'cause she wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt.  
  
"Ok!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Now! We gotta get your tattoo! Lets go!" Sakura said as she headed out the door.  
  
They went outside and drove to the Tattoo parlor that was called "Tattoo paint shop."  
  
"OK here we are Tomoyo and the guys name is James he'll try and grab your ass or something, but don't worry I'll take care of it for you." Sakura said with a wink.  
  
"YOH! James give my friend here a tattoo!" Sakura yelled as she got in.  
  
"Hey! Wow! I like what you're wearing! Finally decided to be my girlfriend?" James asked as he looked at Sakura up and down.  
  
"In your dreams pervert!" Sakura said as she slapped him playfully.  
  
James just let out a small chuckle and put his hand around Sakura's waist. "I'll do it for free in one condition?" James asked with a smile.  
  
Sakura turned around and said, "Like what?"  
  
James whispered it to her ear and when he was done Sakura motioned her friends to wait in the other room.  
  
As her friends got out Sakura turned to James and kissed him passionately. But she never gave him the kiss she shared with Syaoron. James moaned and grabbed her butt. Sakura smiled secretly and continued. James put her against the wall and did it harder.  
  
He made his way under her shirt and started to caress her breasts. Sakura moaned with pleasure, but she was just toying with him.  
  
Sakura broke the kiss.  
  
b In the other room/b  
  
"I can't believe she's like this now." Tomoyo said to the others.  
  
"Don't worry, She's always like that, but she's never had sex before." Crystal said.  
  
"Yah! She'll grow on you!" Hana said.  
  
"And besides she's extra careful!" Teresa said reassuringly.  
  
"Even if the guy could do anything bad to her she'd woop their ass in a second." Hikari said while in a fighting stance.  
  
"I guess. I'm gonna have to show my other side" Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
Sakura opened the door her gang was in.  
  
"Come on guys it's over! Let's get this over with" Sakura said as she motioned them to come out.  
  
"OK James go easy on her and same thing with the other's tattoo!" Sakura commanded.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Tomoyo sit right there" Sakura pointed out the chair.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sat as she unlaced the back of her shirt.  
  
"Ok hold still and I ain't gonna shit you! It's gonna be painful" James said as he started.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes shut and grabbed Sakura's hand tightly.  
  
The needle stung her so bad tears started coming out of her delicate amethyst eyes.  
  
Sakura knelt down to reach Tomoyo's height and said, " Don't worry it'll be over just hang in there"  
  
Tomoyo nodded slightly.  
  
Soon it was over and Tomoyo stood up and Hana held the mirror for her so that she could see her tattoo.  
  
In a second Tomoyo's eyes were not full of stars as she looked at her beautiful tattoo.  
  
"Ano Tomoyo you're killing my hand" Sakura said as she looked at her hand that was now red.  
  
Tomoyo quickly let go and said, "Gomen ne Sakura-chan"  
  
"It's ok" Sakura said as she was rubbing her hand.  
  
"Well since that is over let's go back to your house Sakura!" yelled Teresa who was almost out followed by Crystal, Hana, and Hikari.  
  
"All right!" Sakura said as she dragged Tomoyo along.  
  
In The Car.  
  
"You guys probably should stay at my house since it's getting late" Sakura offered with worried eyes as she looked at the dark sky.  
  
"Hmmm! Yah that'll be great! It's like a sleepover!" yelled Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
"We could tell scary stories!" Teresa said with a scary voice.  
  
"G-ghosts?" asked Sakura with terrified eyes as she looked at Teresa.  
  
Hana smacked Teresa saying, "Teresa! You know Sakura's afraid of ghosts!"  
  
"OH! My bad! Gomen-ne!" Teresa said laughing nervously.  
  
"It's ok! As long as.we don't.talk about.g-g-gho-gh- you know what I mean." Sakura said feeling uneasy.  
  
"Sakura-chan you never change about those things ne?" Tomoyo said and asked at the same time to Sakura.  
  
"I guess not!" Sakura said.  
  
"Were here!" Crystal said as she parked in front of Sakura's house.  
  
"Kero were back!" yelled Sakura as she went in her house.  
  
"Did you bring me sweets? Or food?" Kero said as he went downstairs.  
  
Sakura just glared at him, "Your not a baby anymore.Why don't you just use the Create card for goodness sake!" she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Oh sorry Sakura-sama" Kero said disappointed.  
  
=How come you changed Sakura? I miss you.=Kero thought.  
  
Tomoyo just looked sadly at Kero.  
  
Sakura turned around towards Teresa, Hana, Hikari, and Crystal saying, "I have extra sleeping bags upstairs in my closet, we'll sleep down here."  
  
The four ran upstairs to Sakura's room.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and wanting to ask a question.  
  
Sakura just sat on her couch staring at the floor.  
  
"Sakura chan can I ask you something?" Tomoyo said approaching Sakura and sat down beside her.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo" Sakura said without any emotions.  
  
"Ano.Sakura-chan do you still.love.Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
  
Sakura stood up, anger in her veins. She turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't ever ever mention his name again Tomoyo! Please! I've learned to forget him all these years and I don't want anyone reminding me about him!!" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo not knowing what she had just done.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Sakura said with sad eyes.  
  
"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have." Tomoyo said as she put her arm around Sakura to comfort her.  
  
"Ok let's just forget this happened. Let's just continue with this. slumber party." Sakura said suddenly with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Sakura we got the sleeping bags.and since this is slumber party get your Sakura cards so we can have fun!" Crystal said.  
  
"Oh alright!" Sakura said cheerfully as she went upstairs to her room.  
  
As she entered her room she saw her guardian on her bed sad.  
  
Sakura approached Kero and sat on her pink bed.  
  
"Kero I'm sorry." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Sakura-sama. You were right. I'm not a baby anymore." Kero said still not turning around.  
  
"Oh. Well why don't you come downstairs while I get the cards and we'll have the time of our life?" Sakura offered.  
  
"Really?!?!? Thanks Sakura!!" Kero said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura nodded. Kero flew downstairs with happiness.  
  
Sakura searched for her cards. Meanwhile it was glowing pink, but she didn't notice.  
  
'Mistress' the love card said. (AN: was there a love card?)  
  
"Aha! There you guys are!" Sakura grabbed the cards and went downstairs.  
  
"Here guys I have it!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah!" said everyone.  
  
Sakura decided which card she would pick. She came upon the "The Flower".  
  
"Flower card!" Sakura summoned.  
  
There in front of her something glowed pink and then formed a girl. There was the Flower card. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress with pink ear rings that were flowers. She had green eyes, but nothing close to Sakura's. Her hair was up but was in a bun in each side but curled up.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mistress" said the card as she bowed.  
  
"Would you please put Cherry Blossoms around the room?" Sakura asked politely. She gave her cards respect as they did to her.  
  
"As you wish, Mistress" she made one last bow and put cherry blossoms around the room and disappeared.  
  
"Kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo as she was video taping the whole thing.  
  
Sakura looked through her cards and searched for the create card.  
  
"Create card!" Sakura summoned.  
  
There in front her was a book with a big star on the cover.  
  
"Make candies, treats, face masks, make up, and everything for a slumber party!" Sakura commanded.  
  
The create card obeyed and did everything she said in a second.  
  
"Mmmm! Yum!!" Kero said attacking the food.  
  
"Mou Sakura this was a great idea!!" yelled Hana who was eating and had already put on the face mask.  
  
"Here Sakura lemme put on this face mask for you!" declared Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and she put it on her.  
  
The rest of the night was a blast! Everyone had a lot of fun. Soon it was getting late.  
  
Sakura decided to clean everything up and asked the Erase card to do it.  
  
Soon everyone fell asleep.but Sakura is asleep while dreaming at the same time.  
  
In the dream.  
  
"I thought I told you to never change!" yelled a furious Syaoran.  
  
"It's none of your business!" glared Sakura.  
  
"Yes it is! You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled again.  
  
"That was then this is now!! And you left me! This is my life!" Sakura yelled furiously.  
  
"But Sakura I had to leave. I'm sorry. But please tell me your still there. The Sakura I use to know." Syaoran said this time calmly.  
  
Sakura glared at him for bringing the past. "The Sakura you knew is dead. So leave me alone!"  
  
"You changed.Sakura.You changed."  
  
End of dream.  
  
Something kept repeating in Sakura's head.  
  
"Never change.Never change." It said over and over.  
  
"God damn it! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled furiously.  
  
Sakura-chan wake up! It was a bad dream!" yelled Tomoyo shaking Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her teary eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You kept yelling 'stop it' and 'go away'." Hana said with worried eyes.  
  
"What's going on Sakura?" asked Crystal.  
  
"There.There were these voices.In my head.they kept saying 'never change'. And there was a dream" Sakura explained calmly with a soft voice almost whispering.  
  
"Tell us about your dream Sakura" said Tomoyo.  
  
~~~Meanwhile in China.~~~  
  
"Mother I am done with my training." A messy haired amber man said.  
  
"Yes. Well done my son. As for a reward what would you like?" asked Yelan Li.  
  
A smile appeared on the boy's face. It was so long since he smiled. He worked on his training night and day so it could be over, and he could return back to his Cherry Blossom.  
  
"I would like to complete my own mission that my heart tells me.If it is alright.May I go to Japan?" asked the boy.  
  
"As you wish my son." Granted Yelan.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Get pack"  
  
Syaoran went to his room.  
  
The walls were forest green. His table beside his bed was a small medium box. It was full of pictures.  
  
When his training would be done he would always look at the pictures.  
  
Syaoran walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen, envelope, and paper. He started writing a letter.  
  
~~~Back In Japan.~~~  
  
"So that was my dream" Sakura said.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it" Crystal said as she got up to the door.  
  
She opened it and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"Mail for Sakura Kinomoto" said the Mail man.  
  
Crystal took the mail and said, "Thank you".  
  
She closed the door and looked up from shock.  
  
"What's wrong Crystal?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura.letter.from."  
AN:  
  
Ohayou Minna-san!!! Well there's chapter 3 for yah.  
  
Reviewers.  
  
I seriously want to thank you for all your nice comments which gives me a lot of confidence!!! Thank you and please continue to review!  
  
R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+RR+R+R+R+R+R+RR+R+R+R+R+R  
  
-Cherry Hikari 


	4. Meeting Again

The Good In you  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Meeting Again  
  
By:  
  
Cherry Hikari  
  
AN: Gomen ne for late update! I have been really busy! I was on TV! It was so cool!  
  
Back to the Story...  
"S-Sakura letter from....S-Syaoran." Crystal said stuttering.  
  
Everyone's head shot up. Sakura rushed towards Crystal followed by Tomoyo and the rest of the gang.  
  
Sakura snatched the letter from Crystal ripped it open and read it.  
  
After she read it she suddenly dropped it.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?!?!" Tomoyo asked eagerly while picking up the letter.  
  
"H-He's coming back Tomoyo..After all these years." Sakura said in a low whisper.  
  
Everyone read the letter and looked up.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura" Teresa said comfortingly.  
  
"B-But the past... It's coming back to me now... Everything..I-I just can't take it anymore!" Sakura yelled furiously.  
  
Kero stared at his miserable Mistress.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-sama. I'll kill that Gaki!" Kero said smaking his hands together making a loud smack.  
  
"N-no Kero. I'll make him pay for what he's done to me." Sakura said.  
  
Unknown to all Tomoyo had a smirk on her face. Sure she cared about Sakura, but she had something going on in her head.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
"Yeah were home!" said a blue eyed girl.  
  
="Why did mother have send her with me!"= Syaoran thought.  
  
"Wei please get the bags and unpack them. I'm just gonna go for a walk." Syaoran said with no emotion making his way to the door.  
  
Wei nodded in agreement.  
  
"But Syaoran you're suppose to stay with me!" yelled the girl.  
  
"No I'm not!  
  
"Yes you are! I'm your fiancee!"  
  
"Yes I am Helena Azumi! But I'm not your husband yet! So meanwhile leave me alone and mind your own BUSINESS!" Syaoran yelled at his fiancee and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
"That's what you think Syaoran Li..I'm going to make you fall for me.And only me." Helena said in a whisper.  
  
Syaoran was walking to the Penguin Park.  
  
He looked at the swing. He smelled the fresh air while many memories went in his mind.  
  
He remembered the time when Sakura was heartbroken and he was there to comfort her.  
  
=I'm back Sakura!= Syaoran said happily in his mind.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
~In Sakura's House~  
  
"Sakura Come on! Were gon-" Tomoyo said but as she got in Sakura's room to wake her up, she was already done.  
  
="Wow Sakura has really changed!"=Tomoyo said in her mind.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo. I see your skirt is too low. I suggest you pull it higher." Sakura said pointing at her skirt.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and folded her skirt higher and grabbed her video camera with her.  
  
They made their way downstairs and locked the door. Soon Crystal picked them up.  
  
They soon arrived at their school.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo lets see how this goes.." Sakura said with no emotion.  
  
They walked in the hallway as they made their way in their homeroom. Everyone stared at the group with a new member.  
  
Some glared at Tomoyo with jealousy, but Tomoyo just smirked.  
  
Soon they arrived at their room.  
  
They sat at their seats.  
  
Soon the teacher went in.  
  
"Ohayo class" said Tereda-Sensei.  
  
"Ohayo Sensei" the class said in unison.  
  
"Today I'd like to announce that we have 2 new students from..uhh Hong Kong" The sensei said as he was reading the small paper in his hand.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was just daydreaming and not paying attention.  
  
"Please welcome Syaoran Li an-"  
  
"Damn it Tomoyo didn't I say never to mention that na-" Sakura yelled as she stood up but as she looked infront of the room... Syaoran.  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
I heard my name being announced.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
I saw a girl say "Damn it Tomoyo didn't I say never to mention that na-" and she stopped right there.  
  
I suddenly noticed the girl had emerald eyes. Long aburn hair. He walked up to her.  
  
~~Normal POV~~ "S-Sakura" Syaoran said slowly hopping he found his angel.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
He then suddenly hugged her.  
  
Sakura just stared and unable to move.  
  
The guys just stared at Syaoran thinking ="Hes new and he's already hugging the most popular girl!"=.  
  
While the girls were glaring at Sakura thinking ="Sakura always gets the cute guys!"=.  
  
"Syaoran what are you doing hugging that girl!" Helena yelled as she made her way to Syaoran glaring at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both blushed and Syaoran let go of her.  
  
"Uhhh Helena... Umm.. I was just hugging Sakura 'cause I haven't seen her in a long time." Syaoran said hopping he fooled her.  
  
Helena looked at Sakura and glared.  
  
Sakura just looked at her and said, "Who are you?"  
  
Helena smirked and said, "Well I'm Syaoran's fi-..  
Cliffhanger!!!! Sorry minna-san!  
  
I had to do that!  
  
Don't kill me please 'cause i haven't updated that long!  
  
I have been really busy! I was also on TV! 'cause something happened in my school. This worker hit a gas pipe! SO we had to evacuate and stuff!  
  
anyways....  
  
bold R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R/bold 


	5. Getting to know eachother

AN: hello minna san! Gomen about not updating.! I haven't had ideas~ lol  
  
When I want to say thanks to..  
  
Dark-Lighten-Shadow: aka bunny! Well heres the chapter and thanks for rewiewing!  
  
Videl: LOL! Don't kill me! Heres the chapter! I know! It took me long enough.  
  
KawaiinessPnay: Thank You!  
  
luckyducky7too: lol! I know I don't like cliffies too but sorry I had to put that!  
  
MadisonBabe: So did you scream? Lol juss kidding well thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: Thank You for reviewing~  
  
SweetCherryBlossom: lol! Well here it is and thankx!  
  
Suki (cherryblossomdreams@hotmail.com): hey! You must have been really patient 'cause it has been a loooong time! Lol! Anieways thanks!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!  
  
Back to the story..  
  
The Good In You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By:  
  
Cherry Hikari  
"I'm Syaoran's fi-" Helena stopped at her sentence.  
  
"Friend! Ehehehe Ano friend in Hong Kong!" Syaoran said uneasily .  
Sakura raised a brow.  
  
Helena just turned around to face Syaoran and glared at him.  
  
Syaoran just gave her the deadliest glare. He never gave her that. So she just shut her mouth.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, but we have to start class here." Tereda-sensei said finally.  
  
"Gomen sensei" the three said in unison.  
  
They all sat down and you could still see Syaoran and Sakura still blushing.  
  
Sensei began class, but Syaoran was just busy looking at Sakura and Sakura just thinking and received a glare from Helena.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and that's when he noticed something different from her.  
  
= 'What the hell?!?!'= Syaoran said in his mind.  
  
His eyes locked on Sakura and he kept looking at her toe to head.  
  
(AN: aww come on! I know what you're thinking!)  
He saw Sakura actually wearing making up! Back then she just wore lip gloss and some powder.  
  
But she still looked beautiful, but I t wasn't just the same.  
  
She had her skirt much more higher you could almost see. well you know what I mean.  
  
Her blouse was pretty tight that you could see her whole bra.  
  
Syaoran blushed at this.  
  
Her auburn hair was a lot more beautiful but she doesn't have her cute child-like style.  
Something's definitely wrong.  
  
= ' I'll just ask her later'= Syaoran decided and tried to focus on sensei who was announcing the assignment.  
"Ok class! Tonight I want you to write a poem and I will pick the best of a boy's poem and girl's poem in our class! And I'll tell you more tomorrow!" Sensei said and dismissed them.  
  
= 'Great!'= Syaoran thought happily.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
And well. Sakura just groaned.  
  
Everyone got out of the classroom quickly.  
  
Syaoran made his way through the crowd and saw Sakura almost out of the door.  
He ran fast trying to catch up on Sakura.  
  
Helena just looked angrily.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait for me!" Helena said trying to get his attention.  
Syaoran ignored her and finally caught up on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said out of breath.  
  
Sakura and her gang turned around.  
  
"What?" Sakura said with no emotion.  
  
"Umm can I talk to you? Alone?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura turned around and looked at her friends. They nodded and went away.  
  
"Ok. Let's go over there" Sakura said pointing outside by the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
They finally made their way there.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura's hearts were pounding afraid of what the other was going to say.  
  
Syaoran started and hoped Sakura wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Ano Sakura don't get mad, but you look so different. What happened?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
Sakura snorted. "You noticed?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her comment.  
  
"Well I came back. Don't I get something?" Syaoran asked hoping something good would come out of his angel's mouth.  
  
"You still don't get it huh Li?" Sakura said in a very different voice and turned around to face him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Can't you see?"  
  
Syaoran just stared at her.  
  
"Im not that girl anymore! The girl you knew is dead!"  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?"  
  
"I'm not the girl you use to know!"  
  
Syaoran just stared at the girl he use to know.  
  
"You changed didn't you?"  
  
"DUH!"  
"I thought I told you to never change!" yelled a furious Syaoran.  
  
"It's none of your business!" glared Sakura.  
  
"Yes it is! You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled again.  
  
"That was then this is now!! And you left me! This is my life!" Sakura yelled furiously.  
"But Sakura I had to leave. I'm sorry. But please tell me your still there. The Sakura I use to know." Syaoran said this time calmly.  
  
Sakura glared at him for bringing the past. "The Sakura you knew is dead. So leave me alone!"  
  
"You changed.Sakura.You changed."  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks. Syaoran was just there staring at her.  
  
Sakura decided to go home early and to work on her poem so she could make Syaoran feel miserably when suddenly..  
AN:  
  
Well that's all and please review!  
  
R+R+R+R+R+R 


End file.
